Various kinds of hair styles and hair cuts have long been used to express originality and individual beauty. In many of these styles, this is accomplished by curling the hair. The curled state of the hair is retained by the Cannoli Hair Roller.
Hair rollers have been generally fashioned as cylindrical shapes. They are essentially molds around which the hair is wound and curls are formed to create volume. After the hair is wound around the Cannoli Hair Roller, it is secured in place by means of the Cannoli Roller Clasp, or with additional universal hair pins and/or universal hair clips. This places the hair shafts on the roller under tension. The effect of the tension adds curl and volume to the hair.
The process of winding hair onto the Cannoli Hair Roller consists of several steps. First, the hair is sectioned into parts sized to the width and length of the Cannoli Hair Roller. For short or medium length hair take a section of hair and start to wind the hair around the Cannoli Hair Roller making sure that the flat base of the roller is seated on the scalp. Once this is accomplished, fasten the Cannoli Hair Roller with the Cannoli Roller Clasp and/or additional universal hair pins and hair clips. For long hair take a section of hair and place the Cannoli Hair Roller on the middle of the hair shaft winding the end of the hair shaft around the Cannoli Hair Roller first. Then wind the Cannoli Hair Roller down towards the scalp maneuvering the flat base of the Cannoli Hair Roller to touch the scalp. Secure the Cannoli Hair Roller in place with the Cannoli Roller Clasp, universal hair pins, and/or universal hair clips. Optimal volume is achieved when the Cannoli Hair Roller is totally “on base” to the scalp.
The present invention, the Cannoli Hair Roller and Cannoli Hair Clasp (hereafter referred to as the “invention”), is made to add maximum volume and curl to the hair and give longer lasting hair sets. This is achieved by the unique design of the “invention”, which allows it to be placed perfectly “on base” every time with no compromise.